


Scott's Moment With Malia

by Lyco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Locker Room, Locker Room Shower Sex, Malia pretty much makes the first move, Mentions of Coach Finstock - Freeform, Things get damn hot, post 6a, shower, smut with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: A rather… Interesting moment happens between Scott and Malia one day during the Summer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TweakerWolf (Frostbyte)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbyte/gifts).



**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and is set after 6A. And will have quite a bit of adult content in it as well.**

* * *

 

It'd been a long day for one Scott McCall. As he'd volunteered to help Coach Finstock teach some younger kids the fine art of Lacrosse. Mostly so that the man wouldn't cause any of them nightmares and the like with all his yelling and the like. Malia had surprisingly been involved with it too. Though Scott had the feeling it had a lot to do with wanting to keep her mind off Stiles considering he'd been something of a neglectful ass towards her following the whole Ghost Riders situation. And the fact that Lydia hardly seemed to care about it. Both things being something Scott really didn't like for that matter as it wasn't right. But anything he said to them two was practically on deaf ears cause of how disgustingly into one another they were while still around at the time. The feel of the water from the locker room shower head felt good on the tired and heated Alpha's body as it poured down all around him. Causing him to let out a contented sigh, not wanting to move at all until the water eventually grew cold. Which would definitely take awhile, but he was fine with that. The sound of another shower head being turned on caught his attention.

Making him look towards the source of it and going wide eyed a little that it was Malia. Now, he wasn't shocked that she was naked as it wouldn't be the first time he'd seen her naked because of her full Coyote Shifts. But rather that he was surprised with the fact she was in there with him! “Muh-Malia!?”

“Yeah?” She asked a bit unconcernedly as she looked towards him with wet hair as the water poured down her front.

“You're… You know this is the boys locker room, right?”

“Oh, I know. But for some reason, I always find that boys locker rooms have hotter water. Besides, what are you worried about? You've seen me naked before.”

“Well… Yeah, but that was Full Shift related stuff. Not, not like this.”

Malia just shrugged. Not terribly concerned either way. “Eh, I don't see what the big deal is.”

“Right, you wouldn't.” Noted Scott with some fond amusement in his voice.

What she did next however, would surprise him as she turned off her shower head and came over to his. “What the!? Malia!? What, what are you doing!?”

She shrugged again as she stepped in front of him and he tried not to look. “I figured we could share the same shower head together. That way, they don't have to worry about the water bill here too much.” Reasoned the Coyote.

Which the worry was a valid thing actually as it had been mentioned that funds were something of an issue lately. Granted, they usually were as it is but it seemed to be more of a thing. Probably because of the damages the school had gained at various times cause of various situations Scott and the others were involved with. Malia looked down and smirked as she looked back up at him. “Nice.”

_Bigger then Stiles'…_

Scott blushed at the appraisal from her and because of the fact she'd noticed his erection. Her being in there with him, and then so close while naked and wet had just simply caused that kind of a strong reaction. “Uhh… Thanks.” Mumbled the young man while she just continued to smirk.

She'd further surprise him when she asked if he wanted to soap up her back. “Umm… I know we're close and all… Oh stop smirking, you know what I mean! But I don't think we're THAT close.”

“Oh relax, its not like we're gonna end up screwing each other's brains out just cause we're both naked and in the shower together. Have you been watching too many porn videos like that to be thinking like that?” Malia asked with that damnedable smirk still in place.

He glowered at her. “What I watch in my own time is nobody's business but my own. Thank you very much.”

Malia let out a victory laugh, knowing she had him there. Her laugh making him mutter lowly before taking the soap bar from her. “You suck.”

“Is that an invitation? I mean, it might be a little weird for you later but I'm willing.”

“Not what I meant!” Groaned Scott and making her laugh again while his dick twitched some.

“I know. Its fun to rile you up. How did I not know this before?”

“Cause, I like to keep things like that a secret.” He told her deadpan.

Making her chuckle some as she turned to face the wall while he began to soap up her back. And despite herself, Malia found herself liking the feel of his soapy hands on her back. Even letting out a little moan that surprised him quite a bit. “Are you messing with me again?”

“Nope. Your hands feel surprisingly nice on my skin.”

“Right.” Came the reply as he tried NOT to think about that at all.

And pretty much failing much to his dismay. Malia's eyes closed as his hands worked their magic on her back until she consciously began to press her body against his much to his shock. “Umm… Malia?” Questioned the Alpha with a strangled tone.

“Okay, so maybe this might turn into a shower sex thing fit for one of your porn vidoes.” Remarked the girl with her head turned to the side to stare at him some.

“Malia!”

She snickered at his strangled yell and liked the fact she felt him twitch against her ass. “Stiles taught you a little too well.” Grumbled Scott and getting a shrug from her as she soaped up her hands.

“Probably.” She replied as she put a hand between them and began to soap up his hardened cock.

Causing his eyes to widen in surprise. “Relax, I'm just helping you get clean.”

“R-Right. Sure mmf… You are...”

“Really think we've crossed a boundary here that shouldn't have been crossed.” He muttered seconds later as he wrapped his arms around her and even rubbed on her front with some soapy hands.

Malia just shrugged as she continued to rub on his cock, liking what his hands were doing to her front. “I really don't care. Neither of us owe Stiles anything as far as I'm concerned.” She told him with a gasp as she felt his fingers slip inside of her.

A growl escaped him as his eyes turned red from the strong scent of arousal he was getting from her. Knowing she was pretty much right where Stiles was concerned but being far more interested in her then that whole thing. Malia turned her head to the side as she leaned it against him and the two made out with tongue easily being seen as he fingered her and even grinded against her ass with his hardened cock. Both heavily enjoying what was going on and not giving a damn about any kind of boundaries anymore in Scott's case. “You want it?” He asked with a growl as he nibbled on the skin of her shoulder as she moaned loudly from what his fingers were doing.

“Mmm… Yes! Please! Fuck me! Fuck me like only an Alpha can and should!” Growled Malia as her eyes flashed blue.

Growling appreciatively, he moved back a little while she bent some to allow him to enter her more easily with his hardened cock. “Ohh fuck!” Yelled out the girl as he slid inside of her.

Leaning back into him, their skin began to slap against the other's as he started to thrust fast and hard inside of her with Malia loving every bit of it as she always did enjoy some rough sex when she could get it with Stiles or Nathan. And neither of them were really worth her time these days considering they were assholes where as Scott wasn't unless you got him good and pissed off. He bit into her shoulder as he pinched her nipples as she held on to the back of his head, moaing loudly as he fucked her. He soon pulled out and began to eat her out from behind as Malia put her hands against the wall to hold herself up. “Keep using that damn tongue!” Gasped out Malia as she used a hand to tease her hardened nipple with.

She'd soon get a chance to repay him by taking his cock into her mouth with his back against the wall and groaning and growling with his hands in her hair. Her mouth doing wonderful things to him that felt nice after being without for so damned long. Scott would soon hoist her into the air after some thorough enjoyment of her head skills and with her ankles clasped around his back and her hands on the back of his neck, he'd start to fuck her with with nearly the same pace as previously as she bit and sucked on his skin. “Fucking mine...” Growled Scott into her neck.

“Mmm… Yours… Mine...”

An extra hard thrust hit her after that to show his appreciation and it caused her to moan loudly. “YES!”

Deciding to lay on the wet floor with the shower still pouring on to them, he'd climb on top and suck and bite on her nipples before going to her mouth as he began to thrust inside of her. Going as hard and fast as he could into her as she thrusted up a bit herself and loving every bit of it. “Keep… Right there! That up!” Moaned out Malia as he fucked her with his large size.

After several minutes with his being on top, she rolled him over and began to ride him and even gyrate her body on him much to his liking. His hands playing with her breasts and slapping the skin of her ass, leaving it quite red and getting growls of appreciation for it. She rode him hard through her orgasm, letting out a loud growl as she did so. “I'm… Fuck! Gonna cum!” Yelled Scott and she quickly climbed off and began to rub and suck on him.

She then placed his cock between her breasts to allow him to titty fuck her and he soon exploded all over her chest with a yell. Malia would lick off any remaining cum from the tip of his cock before crawling to lay on him and even capture one of his nipples with her teeth with a little growl. “Better then the pornos you watch?” She asked him cheekily.

Causing him to burst out laughing as he brushed a wet lock of hair out of her face. “Definitely. Not that I watch those of course.”

“Uh-huh. Sure.” Malia replied teasingly and even pecked him on the lips before laying her head down on his chest.

They'd remain where they were until Finstock's voice could be heard yelling that nobody better be wasting any water. Prompting Scott to let him know he wasn't as they quickly showered, got dressed, and hauled ass for his house. _Damn… Guess all those stories Kira told were true after all._ Thought Malia to herself with a satisfied grin after a damn good fucking like that.

The lack of his mother at the house led to Malia making another move on him. Not that he was complaining of course! “Never gonna disbelieve anything Kira says ever again.” She muttered against his lips.

Scott looked at her for a moment as he was thrown by the mention of his ex who still unfortunately had yet to return from the Desert with the Skinwalkers. “What do you mean by that?”

Malia just grinned at him with lust in her eyes. “Let's just say that she told a lot of stories to me and Lydia.”

“Oh. Well then… Happy to show they are true. I think?” He asked a bit unsurely and making her laugh.

“Definitely happy, Scott, definitely. Now… Let's get out of these clothes.”

Something he definitely wouldn't have to be told twice about!

* * *

 

**Author's Notes: Heh… So that happened.**


End file.
